


Добавить в (друзья) сердце

by ixerik



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Chatting & Messaging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixerik/pseuds/ixerik
Summary: Гон провалился на экзамене охотников и вынужден был вернуться на Китовый остров проигравшим. Получив в подарок от Мито мобильный телефон, он смог связаться с Леорио, который ввязался в очередную перепалку в интернете с удивительно надоедливым троллем. Ну как же тут не заступиться за товарища? Трепещи, некий Killua без аватарки, бесстрашный Гон уже на полпути к тебе в ЛС! Осталось только разобраться, куда ведёт эта кнопка...
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 4





	1. Добро пожаловать домой

В то январское утро Мито долго смотрела на волны, перекатывающиеся по сияющей гальке. Вокруг было тихо, лишь в отдалении мирно поскрипывали сонные суда. С тех пор как неделю назад Гон отправился на одном из таких на большую землю сдавать охотничий экзамен, их дом резко помрачнел. Вместе с ним и сама Мито заметно переменилась, стала рассеяннее и раздражительнее. Её терзало нехорошее предчувствие. 

Вечером того же дня, увидав на пороге потрёпанного Гона с опущенной головой и без удочки, Мито поняла всё без слов. 

Не справился. Оттого и не смел поднять глаза, продолжая стыдливо бегать ими по прогнившим доскам на крыльце. Его маленькие разбитые кулаки крепко сжимали лямки рюкзака с такой злостью на самого себя, что было больно смотреть...

Что ж, в глубине души Мито совсем не удивилась и как будто даже успокоилась. Её дорогой племянник был ещё слишком юн и неопытен для такого опасного испытания. Глупо было полагать, что ему удастся повторить судьбу отца, человека исключительного и без пяти минут легендарного. 

Но Мито не смела сыпать на Гона упрёки. Вместо этого она мягко, словно совсем ничего не случилось, спросила: «Будешь ужинать?». Тот вздрогнул, на секунду разжимая пальцы, а затем угрюмо кивнул в ответ, хоть и совершенно не чувствовал голода. Дверь мягко захлопнулась за его спиной под тихий перезвон колокольчиков.

_Добро пожаловать домой._

***

Вокруг лампы, стоящей на тумбе возле плиты, билась крупная моль. Мито сидела за столом, подперев одной рукой щёку, и помешивала ложкой уже давно остывший чай. Старая женщина, её бабушка, согнувшись, стояла у раковины и мыла посуду, оставшуюся после ужина. В полумраке сложно было угадать, какая эмоция застыла на её морщинистом лице.

— Я никогда не видела его таким подавленным, — Мито тяжело вздохнула, погружаясь в недавние воспоминания. За всё то время, что они втроём просидели за столом, Гон не произнес ни слова. Его вилка отрешённо ковырялась в тарелке, а мысли гуляли далеко от Китового острова. Мито так и не смогла заговорить с ним: слова предательски застряли в горле вместе с тушёными овощами. 

— Вспомни себя в его возрасте, — посуда в руках бабушки тихонько звякнула. — Какому ребенку здесь не скучно? Ему хотелось вырваться отсюда, чтобы отправиться в опасное приключение...

— ...Но обстоятельства вернули его в родную гавань вместе с обломками сколоченного второпях судна...

Мито прекрасно понимала чувства Гона, мальчика, заточенного на клочке земли вдали от внешнего мира — в окружении скучных и вечно занятых взрослых. 

— Он мечтает завести друзей, — в голосе бабушки вновь зазвучала тёплая уверенность, которая всегда удивляла её импульсивную внучку, по натуре склонную к сомнениям. 

— Что ты мне предлагаешь? Где я ему друзей возьму? — вопросы прозвучали несколько резко. Мито всегда изо всех сил старалась подарить Гону счастливое детство, но сейчас вдруг почувствовала себя совершенно бессильной. В голову неожиданно ворвалась рутина: — Ох, надо будет возобновить онлайн-занятия в школе, а то он пропустил целую неделю...

— Мне кажется, самое время купить ему... 

Бабушка не закончила фразу, но Мито поняла, что речь идёт о мобильном устройстве, которое заметно упрощает жизнь и помогает связаться с людьми по всему миру. Нужно ли Гону такое? Раньше необходимость в этой покупке совсем не ощущалась: будучи послушным мальчиком, он почти всегда приходил вовремя и крайне редко заставлял её волноваться. Но во время разлуки Мито как никогда ощутила необходимость позвонить ему и узнать, всё ли в порядке, чтобы успокоить своё материнское сердце. 

Гону уже двенадцатый год. Наивно полагать, что он всегда будет под её крылом. Да и мало ли что может случиться? К тому же так ему удастся познакомиться с кем-нибудь в интернете, завести первых друзей, пусть и онлайн, но ведь всё начинается с малого, верно? 

Может быть, и правда уже пора? 

— Наверное, стоит, — Мито задумчиво подняла взгляд к потолку и словно увидела сквозь него, как на нерасстеленной кровати неподвижно томился бессонницей её племянник, проигравший, униженный, но не сдавшийся.


	2. Подарок

Гон провалился в тревожный сон только под утро. Перед глазами снова и снова мелькали красные бабочки, на висках проступали холодные капельки пота, было трудно дышать. Весь мир сомкнулся на пугающей фигуре в нескольких метрах от него, прямо за пахучим кустом. Фигуре, что жаждала свежей крови. 

Всего одна попытка и ни одного запасного плана в кармане. Гон шёл на риск и прекрасно осознавал это. Но красавица удача изменчива к своим избранникам, и в тот роковой момент она самодовольно отвернулась от него. Так, один неверный взмах удочки уронил на хрупкие плечи мальчика тяжёлое осознание своего поражения. 

Проснувшись на влажной подушке, Гон нервно сглотнул и зажмурился, скрипя зубами от обиды. Он бежал без оглядки, как трусливый щенок, напуганный нечеловеческой аурой за спиной. Затем, пронзённый чем-то острым, споткнулся и полетел кубарем в овраг, на несколько мгновений позабыв, где небо, а где земля. 

И когда это его собственный значок успел оказаться в чужой руке? Надо бы отобрать, да не пошевелиться! Наверное, это конец... Как же паршиво проигрывать!

Гон, кажется, на всю жизнь запомнил, как из-за дерева выглянула та самая фигура. Тонкие окровавленные пальцы держали нечто большое, уродливое и чёрное. Что это было? Гон не смог разглядеть, но в то же время отчётливо увидел горькую насмешку на загримированном лице. Хисока точно разочаровался в нём. 

— Гон, ты уже проснулся? — Мито неуверенно постучала костяшками пальцев по косяку двери, ведущей в комнату племянника. 

Он снова здесь — там, откуда и начинал. Всё тот же солнечный лучик на подоконнике, всё тот же сладкий аромат только что испечённых блинчиков, всё тот же плеск далёкого моря, зовущего на новые приключения. И этот зов — невозможно игнорировать. 

Проигрыш ещё ничего не значит!  
От мечты отказываются только слабаки! 

Гон резко соскочил с кровати ровно в тот момент, когда Мито со скрипом приоткрыла дверь. Между его бровями легла тонкая складка, а карие глаза наполнилось решимостью. 

— Я попробую ещё раз. Я буду пробовать столько, сколько потребуется, — голос племянника показался Мито ниже, чем обычно. — И ты меня не остановишь. 

Последние слова прозвучали как угроза. 

Мито на секунду стушевалась. Конечно, она не была в восторге от всей этой затеи, но чтобы удерживать его силой?.. 

— Поговорим? — она заправила выбившуюся рыжую прядь за ухо и, присев на край кровати, похлопала ладонью по матрасу подле себя. 

Гон послушно опустился рядом и уставился на свои смуглые коленки, выглядывающие из-под коротких тёмно-серых домашних шорт. Недавно полученные ранки, едва успевшие покрыться плотной корочкой, неприятно саднили. 

— Расскажи мне, как вообще... прошёл экзамен? Сложно было? — Мито осторожно заглянула в нахмуренное лицо. 

— Сложновато, — честно ответил Гон. — Но в следующем году у меня обязательно всё получится, я уверен. Просто в этот раз немного не повезло. Мне совсем чуть-чуть осталось. Кажется, испытание, что шло после, было финальное... 

— Вот как. Что ж, тогда не буду тебя удерживать, пробуй, пожалуйста. Ты такой же упрямец, как и твой отец, и, я знаю, ни за что не успокоишься, — Мито усмехнулась и ласково потрепала и без того взъерошенные чёрные волосы племянника. — Конечно всё получится, даже не сомневайся в этом. То, что ты смог зайти так далеко, уже достойно восхищения. 

— Но ведь мой отец... — пробурчал Гон, сжимая кулаки. 

— Не сравнивая себя с ним, — мягко отрезала Мито. — Он — это он, а ты — это ты. Вы разные люди и не обязаны быть копией друг друга. Я правда горжусь тобой. Ты большой молодец. 

После этих слов Гон встрепенулся, ощутив внезапную лёгкость на сердце, и, поджав губы, посмотрел на тётушку с тёплой благодарностью в глазах. Неприятное чувство вины тотчас же растаяло без следа. 

__

Как же она угадала, что именно это ему сейчас хотелось услышать больше всего? 

— Но не забывай, — голос Мито вдруг стал строже, — что тебе в первую очередь нужно учиться! Ты отстал от графика на целую неделю, мой дорогой. Знаешь, до какого числа нужно сдать все долги, а?

— До какого?.. — Гон скривился и состроил жалобно-испуганное выражение лица, совершенно не желая услышать ответ. 

— До 25 января! Поэтому хватит киснуть, возьми себя в руки и сегодня же приступай к накопившейся за это время работе, хорошо?

Это «хорошо» на самом деле было чисто формальным. За неделю отсутствия дома, Гон, слава богу, не успел забыть, что тётушку Мито надо слушаться, а потому закивал и виновато почесал затылок. 

— Будет сделано!

***

Его настроение немного улучшилось по сравнению со вчерашним вечером. Тогда он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, стоял на пороге своего дома и долго не смел позвонить, чувствуя вину за то, что не сдержал данного перед отплытием слова. Как же гадко и стыдно было на душе, когда встречные матросы и рыбаки спрашивали его об экзамене. Гон неловко отшучивался и каждый раз получал в затылок снисходительное: «Неудивительно, он же ещё совсем ребёнок».

Может быть, они и правы? Может быть, он зря себя винит? В конце концов на экзамене не было никого одного с ним возраста. Даже подросток, нескладный Курапика был старше его на целых три года! А ведь это большая разница! Кто знает, чего можно достичь за несколько лет?

Надо везде искать плюсы. Не сдал? И пусть! Зато теперь ему известно, как в целом проходит экзамен и какого уровня испытания можно ожидать в дальнейшем. Не стоит отчаиваться, нужно идти вперёд и верить, что в следующий раз непременно удастся поймать удачу за хвост! 

— Милый, ты познакомился с кем-нибудь в дороге? — спросила прабабушка во время завтрака, отпивая горячее молоко из кружки. 

— Да! — Гон насадил толстенький блинчик на вилку и окунул его в клубничный джем. — С Курапикой и Леорио! Они старше меня. Эти ребята такие забавные, постоянно спорили. Мы вместе прошли много испытаний, в лесу, в башне, кабанов жарили, — он поместил лакомство в рот целиком. — В опфем, мы подвуфилифь! 

— Прожуй сначала, — сделала привычное замечание Мито, отряхивая фартук от муки и присаживаясь за стол. 

— Как хорошо! — прабабушка всплеснула руками, — а они... прошли дальше? — но тут же осеклась, чувствуя на себе осуждающий взгляд внучки, которая боялась, что Гон снова расстроится из-за этого вопроса. 

— Ага, — ответит тот на удивление спокойно. — Но не знаю, смогли ли они в конечном итоге получить лицензию... Когда проходило последнее испытание, я уже был в дороге...

— А ты можешь с ними связаться и узнать? — Мито переглянулась со своей бабушкой. 

— Нет, у меня же нет телефона, — Гон осушил стакан с молоком в один присест: над его верхней губой остался белый след. — Но всё равно на всякий случай записал их номера. Может, потом когда-нибудь позвоню и спрошу...

В его последних словах проскользнула нотка горечи. Видно было, что он уже успел соскучиться по первым в своей жизни товарищам и искренне переживал за них. 

Мито осторожно встала из-за стола и подошла к кухонному шкафу у окна. Проследив за ней без особого интереса, Гон озадаченно выпрямился, как только та достала оттуда странную коробку размером с ладонь. Губы тётушки дрогнули в неловкой улыбке. 

— Возьми. Мы подумали, что сейчас самое время сделать тебе этот необходимый подарок. Всё-таки с ним будет удобнее и тебе, и мне, и вообще... 

Несколько мгновений Гон в замешательстве смотрел на то, что ему передали в руки, и только после начал нерешительно открывать коробку, периодически поглядывая на Мито. 

— Это... — сперва он даже не поверил. Чёрное зеркало — экран, аккуратные рядки кнопок снизу, крошечные разъёмы по бокам. Неужели мобильный телефон? Сомнений нет! Вот это подарок с утра пораньше! 

Гон резко соскочил с насиженного места, опрокидывая на скатерть пустой стакан, и с искорками радости в глазах бросился тётушке на шею, заставляя стул под ней опасно накрениться. — Ух ты! Ух ты! Спасибо! Спасибо! Спасибо! 

— Осторожнее, Гон, мы сейчас упадём! — Мито попыталась отстраниться, но хватка племянника была невероятно крепкой. Он радостно смеялся ей на ухо. Ну что за милый ребёнок? Как такому вообще можно отказать в объятиях? 

— Я же теперь могу им позвонить, да? И написать? И в интернет выйти отсюда тоже можно, да? — вопросы посыпались из него один за другим. 

— Да-да, я сегодня, пока ты спал, сходила, купила и попросила всё настроить, так что тебе остаётся только включить и пользоваться! — Мито похлопала племянника по спине и, легонько щипнув его между лопаток, под звонкое «Ай-яй!» прибавила: — Но помни о своей домашней работе! Мы договорились!


End file.
